


kiss later

by tteoteul



Series: hyungwonho one-shots [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cute, M/M, Sleepy hyungwon and cute hoseok, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteoteul/pseuds/tteoteul
Summary: hyungwon woke up to soft lips pressed against his.





	kiss later

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta’d so if it sucks you know why

hyungwon woke up to warm, soft lips pressed against his, the feeling of a familiar broad body against his, hand gently carding through his hair.

hyungwon began to stir, opening his eyes and immediately meeting hoseok’s. he suddenly realized that hoseok was kissing him. he lazily draped his thin arms around hoseok’s neck to kiss him back.

hyungwon sighed into the kiss, his eyes closing as he lost himself in hoseok. they kissed slowly, hyungwon pulling in hoseok tighter, and one of hoseok’s hands still in his hair.

hyungwon pulled back a bit, cheeks flushed and breathless. “i’m about 57% awake right now.” 

hoseok laughed, that beautiful laugh that made hyungwon’s heart skip a beat.

“as much as i’d enjoy just laying here and making out, i came to wake you up. we have to be at the airport in two hours.” hoseok said, pecking hyungwon’s lips. “schedules and stuff.”

hyungwon sighed, instead of getting up just draped himself onto hoseok. “i wanna sleep again.” he paused. “and kiss some more.”

“maybe, only if you promise to get up, i’ll put in a request for us to room together when we get to japan. we can do a lot of kissing there.”

hyungwon smiled at the idea, before burying his face in hoseok’s neck and mumbling a soft “love you.” 

“i love you too, but you need to get up, okay babe?” 

hyungwon sighed, slowly sitting up. hoseok chuckled at how messy hyungwon’s hair was, running his hand through it. “cute.”

hyungwon smiled with his eyes half-closed and hoseok’s beautiful laugh in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @occultwon


End file.
